


The Institute

by Strummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Poetry, Rhyming, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strummer/pseuds/Strummer
Summary: A manic at an institute for the insane breaks loose on Christmas Eve





	The Institute

It was December 23rd  
The holiday was coming like a fire burst  
For those stuck in the place  
It was just another day to waste 

All the workers were home  
With one left alone  
The warden, looking after all the peeps  
But that night, all but one was sleep 

He, dubbed Goliath, was quite the man  
And that night he had a plan  
With those skinny, bloodthirsty hands  
He began poking the lock, with his look so bland 

At 11:57, he had his wish  
The door unlocked without miss  
With the Warden, now asleep like the rest  
Goliath was to make a bloody, gore filled nest 

His small, beady, bagged out, eyes saw the first part  
With one, messy kick, the weak case had come apart  
It was midnight, the church bells rang  
It made a man think only how Goliath would  
“Is it worth it”  
Yes 

With no care at all, he went quiet as a snake in the jungle  
The warden, with his bloodstained head all planted in his pillow, had no signs of being awake  
A loud, crazy laugh that Goliath could only afford to spend on was made  
But the warden did not wake up  
So, he swung the axe he got out from the case 

In just 3.28 seconds, there was no proof he was alive  
His brain was splattered into 6 parts throughout the desk  
The eyes popped out as if they were Nerf Darts, landing next to the door  
His teeth, scattered like easter eggs, with no one willing to find them  
But, he wanted more 

Luckily, everyone was still asleep, on the morning of Christmas Eve  
He knew that Franklin’s guts wouldn’t disappoint  
So, he opened the door, thanks to the key the body of the lifeless warden had  
He swung the axe 

A kidney fell out first, which Goliath ate with this sharp, almost doglike teeth, with a clear sign of still having an extreme case of hunger  
But, even with half of his body parts falling out, he was hungry for another  
Now two were in heaven  
Goliath was one less from going to hell 

With his grim, yet calm smile, he knew just what to do  
He broke into the nurses office, without any nurse, and took every sleeping injection he could find  
While normally used for putting his rowdy pals asleep  
He would put them down 

After the final one was stabbed and asleep, he let out his final laugh  
He called the cops, and as he waited, he remembered, he was on the top floor  
So, Goliath naturally began dropping everybody down the hatch  
The result was like a child’s messy bedroom but not 

Today comes death to this loon  
By a sharp knife down, coming quick and soon  
But at least he paid one good thing  
Those other guys were worth nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally written in early December of 2019


End file.
